eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1693 (10 November 1998)
Synopsis Ian, Bev and Steven drive to Devon. Bev tries to convince Ian to take the baby, telling Ian that she deserves a chance. Ian is torn. They arrive at Bev's house in Devon, to be greeted by Gina, Cindy's sister. The atmosphere is strained, with Gina acting cool toward Ian. Ian tries to explain to Steven that the baby is Cindy's baby. Ian asks Steven does what does he think about the baby living with them - Steven says as long as she doesn't break any of his toys. Ian tells Bev and Gina he's made up his mind - he's taking the baby home with him. Gina is furious that Bev and Ian have discussed this without consulting her - she was going to get a transfer to Devon and look after the baby here. Gina tries to get Bev to change her mind about Ian taking the baby, but Bev is adamant it's for the best. After some time cooling off, Ian and Gina look at old photos of Cindy and Gina when they were kids - Gina confesses she never really knew what was going on in Cindy's head. Ian breaks down in front of Gina - "It took all the strength I had to try and hate Cindy, all she had to do was show one little bit that she cared and I would have taken her back". Gina is surprised to see this outburst of emotion from Ian. Gina apologises to Ian saying she was so jealous of Cindy and needed someone to take it out on. They hug, then kiss! Jamie turns up at the flat to find a guilty Phil who tries to deny that he drunk a lot, but Jamie sees through it. He tells Phil he stayed at a mate's house last night. Jamie makes Phil his Dad's hangover cure breakfast. Phil questions Jamie about his time down the cop shop. Jamie says it doesn't bother him - Phil reckons he'll think differently once he's banged up. Jamie replies anthing'd be better than living with Billy. Phil and Billy give Jamie his presents for his 16th Birthday. Jamie is pleased with Phil's CD Walkman, but less pleased with the pair of boxing gloves that Billy has given him. Billy tries to pretend-box with Jamie, but Jamie isn't interested. Billy thinks he's soft. Phil, Billy and Jamie go down the local pub to meet Billy's mates. Phil continues on his drinking binge. Jamie refuses a drink, preferring lemonade. Billy isn't impressed. Phil is shocked to see Frank at the bar when he is getting his next round in. Frank tells Phil that Peggy didn't send him over to spy on him. Phil tells Frank this drinking is only a one-off, but is clearly worried about being caught out by Frank. Phil reminisces with Jamie about the old times when him and his dad were young. An upset Jamie tells Phil that when Charlie was on form, he was like his best mate, but when he became ill he changed - it made him angry "Why couldn't he pick himself up, for me?" Drunk, Billy returns from the pub, and tells Phil that Charlie was a wreck and couldn't cope - Jamie tells him to shut up, blaming him for the breakdown of their business. Billy makes Jamie apologise, Jamie does, but Billy doesn't believe him. He starts punching him. Phil, shocked at Billy's behaviour, pulls him off. Credits Main cast *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Nicola Cowper as Gina *Diane Langton as Bev *Edward Savage as Steven *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Mike Reid as Frank *William Ely as Arnie *Tom Hudson as Jim Category:Episode Category:1998 Episodes